


Escaping the Den

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Escape, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Strategy & Tactics, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl has been held by the lycans for a long time.  And now is her best chance to escape.





	

 

This was her only chance.

 

Prowl finished washing herself.  Back when she wasn't trapped with five lycan men, she used to bath every day or as often as she could.  Being a hunter was not a clean job.

 

But trapped in an abandoned castle with nothing to do but brood and look for some way of escaping?  Well, to be honest, it was quite dirty and dusty, so she did get a little dirty.  But because of the whole castle being abandoned, the big word there, getting water up to the living spaces was a bit of a workout itself.

 

Of course, it was the lycans themselves who brought up the water for her.  And heated it.  And proceeded to help her get cleaned up, especially after she allowed them to have sex with her.  In fact, they liked to do everything for her after she was thoroughly taken by all of them.

 

That would have been the best time to make her move, but even though they would be tired and distracted, she would be unable to move for a whole day.

 

So carefully, she planned out her escape.  After many failed attempts, Prowl had managed to work out a system that she knew was critical for a successful escape.

 

First, she couldn't take her time.  Once she got to the escape route, she would have to move quickly and quietly.   And also keep her tracks not as conspicuous like that one time she had gotten outside and ran through brush and branches and mud.  She doubted they had to work that hard to find her on that escape.

 

Second, she needed to eliminate as much of herself as possible.  Which meant leaving little tracks, like before, and also not being as obvious as to where she had escaped from once they figured out she was missing.

 

After that... she was pretty much on her own.  Prowl wasn't sure how what else she could do after she got far enough from the castle.  She was certain there had to be a settlement somewhere nearby.  The lycans got their supplies from somewhere and the pattern of their new supplies didn't correlate with traveling merchants or caravans.

 

She could probably survive a few days.  Survive off the surrounding lands until she found someplace she recognized.  She was a hunter, she had experience hunting and chasing prey in the deep woods and mountains.

 

So that was where she was tonight.  After a ravenous night with the lycans three days ago, she had declined a quickie from Mixmaster and Scavenger, stating she was still too tired from before.  But she had asked if she could have a bath.

 

That bath was essential.  And like she had planned, she had asked for it when they were all tired from a successful hunt.  They would be too tired to do much like clean her or give her a massage.  And though they asked, she had politely declined them, saying she had been pampered too much days ago and just wanted a simple soak.

 

And that was the beginning of it.  They bid her good night and left to go sleep.

 

Prowl waited for a while until she was certain they were starting to sleep and Scrapper was the one patrolling.  She knew his pattern.  She knew what he did.

 

So after soaking (and being careful to avoid the soaps and oils they had gotten for her), she made for her bed and was just about done drying off when she heard a knock.

 

"Mistress Prowl?"

 

"...Come in."

 

She put on her poker face as Scrapper peeked in.

 

"Is there anything you need before you fall asleep, Mistress?"

 

"No, I'm fine for now."

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you any food?  A book?"

 

"Scrapper, I can get those myself." This was the hard part.  "Besides, I can't figure out what I want when you give me a mediocre list of what I can choose from.  I'll head over there and get them myself."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure, Scrapper." This was just a game.  She didn't hate them as much anymore, but the feeling of being their prisoner was still something she despised that moments of coldness like this were commonplace.  The lycans had grown accustomed to her vitriol and icy words, knowing it was what they would get so long as they kept her here against her will.

 

"Very well.  Good night, Mistress." And the eldest lycan left her alone.

 

Prowl waited briefly before she finished up.  When she was certain he wasn't coming back, Prowl quickly changed into some warm, but light clothes.  She need to be able to run and stay warm against the elements.  She had wanted to bring a heavier coat, but Scavenger had gotten his scent on it.  She would have to leave it behind, not even bothering to touch it as she avoided anything their scent would be on to grab the clothes she had kept hidden away to prevent any scent from getting on it.

 

The trip out of her room had been nerve wracking.  She had kept herself calm, not wanting anyone to feel her nervousness and possibly come to her.  If anything went wrong, she could just try another day.  Even if that took months.

 

Calmly, she went down to the pantry.  Taking her time, but knowing she had to move, Prowl pretended to browse the pantry and the kitchen and the storage room before grabbing some cheese and meat.  She quickly nibbled on it as she left the pantry, but made sure to leave out some vodka and water.  That would be essential for later.

 

She headed for the library.  She did the same there, also being careful to get her hands on many books, shuffling them around.  She also had a pattern with the books, usually a favorite place to read whatever genre of book she had.  After some quick reshuffling, she headed to a side room and hid one of the books there.

 

Her heart was beating fast as she headed back to the pantry.  Using all her hunter skills, she was nearly ready to bolt when she realized Scrapper was nowhere near her and the others were still sleeping.

 

Now was the time.

 

In the pantry, she took a shot of vodka, putting it back on the shelf as she swished the burning liquid in her mouth.  Then under the guise of cleaning the glass, she drank down the water to hide that smell as well as she placed the glass away.

 

Still no sign of the lycans around, she took a quick stroll around the kitchen, even stepping out to make it seem like she had returned to her room, before she closed up everything and stepped into one of the storage rooms.

 

She had only found it three weeks ago, but she had been so paranoid that she had only dared taken a single look inside.  It was a small, hidden passage, hidden behind old barrels and pots in the place.  The lycans had only used the front for preserved meats and other non-important food items.  But she had come back here looking for other food when she had found it.

 

By Prowl's guess, it had to be an escape route for the servants.  Possibly even another escape route for the royalty or nobles that had once lived here.

 

And now, it was her ticket out of here.

 

Carefully, she opened the passage back up.  No signs of it being touched other than what she had on her only look.  Knowing there was no turning back, she crawled into the tiny passage and managed to close it up behind her.

 

Prowl was trapped in darkness, but she dare not light from one of the matches she had also swiped from the kitchen.  Such a small passage would not have many twists and turns.  To her knowledge, these were straightforward and simple to follow.

 

As long as no earthquakes or natural disasters had sealed up the passage or anything.

 

But after so long of feeling her way through the passage (and things she didn't want to know what she had crawled through), Prowl finally found something wooden.  And the rotten remains of a handle.

 

She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her ears, but she controlled it as she opened up into a deeper, but more open space.  Risking a match, she realized she was in a cave that went out further.  And the air... the air was still thin, but she thought she smelled water.

 

It took even longer for her to get through the cave, to thicker air and wind, but she did so.  She trekked and trekked until finally she saw light.

 

Morning was coming as she stepped out into the open.  She was still in a thick forest and though her first instinct was to run, she managed to grab some water from a small stream before climbing up one of the trees.  She almost thought she was lost until she saw the castle.  Far away, but still within sight.

 

This was the farthest she had even gotten away from that place.

 

But with a huge head start and a direction to go, Prowl got off the tree and began walking in the opposite direction of the castle.

 

She was finally free.  And she was determined to stay that way.

 

END


End file.
